


Never...

by Lenna_z



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: “I’m fine.”“No you’re not, you’re losing a lot of blood.”
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Kudos: 8





	Never...

**Author's Note:**

> It was written from a prompt on Tumblr. Anonymous asked 54 and Kayo with a pairing. 
> 
> 54) “I’m fine.” “No you’re not, you’re losing a lot of blood.”
> 
> Virgil / Kayo is my favorite pair… Still, I wasn’t sure to write a pairing.
> 
> I hope you will like it!
> 
> Warnings: Angst, serious injury and blood…
> 
> The end is not a main character death.

“We have to do this more often.”

Beautiful green eyes stared at him, not understanding.

“I mean, the two of us together, rescue missions… so-”

“So, are you satisfied with my co-piloting so far?” She smiled and looked into his eyes.

He wasn’t sure exactly how this developed. They were happily drinking coffee in the kitchen in the morning and then the rescue call came. When Kayo said she wanted to come, he kissed her nose and was about to say goodbye. And she wanted to go with _him_ , not with Shadow.

The mission went well, there were no losses, and he was really happy to have Kayo with him.

“I’m satisfied because you’re here.” He held out his hand and she held it. He gently squeezed her hand. “I love you.”

°°°°

With these words her heart almost stopped. And she smiled more. If he knew what these words did to her…

“I love you too.”

But that was Virgil Tracy. He always understood her and now it was no different. He was smiling at her like he knew what she was thinking.

Their relationship was new. After the events that happened months ago… In the end fortunately everyone was fine. Like in stories with a happy ending, she finally told him that she loved him. But _their_ stories had just begun.

“Kay?”

When she finally got back to reality he was looking at her worriedly.

“I’m fine… I was just thinking about what happen-”

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt. There are probably two people in a collapsing building about 20 miles north of your location.”

“F.A.B. We are on the way., John.”

“And Virgil, there was an earthquake in Indonesia. You were the closest to those two, but when you’re done there-”

“F.A.B.”

“Both of you be care- I’m sorry, I must go- Thunderbird 5 is ou-”

“I’m sure the rescue calls never stop…”

“Yeah…”

“Let’s focus on our mission.”

~°~

“This is International Rescue, is there anyone out there?”

“I’m here… Ple-s help…”

“Virgil… Something doesn’t feel right to me.”

Her voice was hesitant, but she wouldn’t say it if she didn’t suspect something. And to be honest, the feeling that something wasn’t right grew stronger for Virgil as well.

“I feel the same too, but there’s somebody out there who needs help. We can still ask John?”

She gratefully shook her head. “Thunderbird 5, it’s Kayo.” But there was no answer. “John?”

“Kay, no signal.”

“What?”

“Put your hands up. Turn to me slowly.”

Both were on alert, but it was foolish to act without assessing the situation.

She was slowly turning towards the man, the first thing that caught her attention was the gun pointed at her. “Listen, I don’t know what you’re thinking but-”

“I know. Female member of the _‘famous’_ International Rescue. Those who encountered you said you could be a threat.”

Virgil was slowly trying to get ahead of her, nodding no to him. “Look, we are not threats. We got a rescue call and come here to help. You said that, we are from the International Rescue.”

He had caught the man’s attention, but the gun was still pointed at her. He was getting closer to Kayo with every step. He was trying to protect her.

She couldn’t let him. She spoke, trying to suppress the fear in her voice. “Is there a problem? With me or with IR? We can handle it by talking, just-”

“Should I lay down the gun? No! Where were you when my brother died?! No, no, no… You can’t get out of here!”

The situation was not getting better and Virgil was literally standing between herself and the gun right now. “What happened to your brother?”

_No Virgil, please don’t…_

“He’s dead. Because of you, because of the International Rescue!”

She pushed her lover aside, the sound of the gun filled her ears.

“Kay!”

Virgil’s anxious voice gave a sharp breath while she was in her ears. Then her body was shaken by a wave of pain. She had saved him, in time…

But she couldn’t stop. He could do more harm if she didn’t neutralize that guy. He could injure Virgil…

Ignoring the pain with great effort, he elbowed the man’s ribs. Taking advantage of the man’s confusion, he tried to get the gun.

But he had recovered quickly and gave a punch at Kayo. “Ahh-”

She didn’t give up and was preparing for another punch. But the man pointed the gun in her face.

Then someone came in front of her, Virgil… Wanted to stop him but the pain stopped her.

Her hands went involuntarily to the wound in her stomach. Warm red blood stuck to her hands… Lots, lots of blood…

Needed to focus. Her boyfriend was still trying to stop that man. The gun was on the ground, but this time the man had a knife in his hand.

“No- Virgil…” Wanted to move, stop him… but the pain was too much. She tried to press her wound, a bitter moan. She needed to breathe.

She lost her balance and was falling…

_No, no, no…_

“Kay!” Strong arms held her. Familiar perfume scent… As he brought her closer to him, she opened her eyes with great effort.

_Damn, when did she closed her eyes?!_

But he saw the man lying on the ground, the knife and the gun were far from him. He was unconscious or… “Is …he-”

He answered firmly, “No.”

It scared her that someone killed someone for her…

He changed his posture to take better care of her wound, this made her notice his injuries. Blood flowed from the cuts on his arm. “You’re h-…hurt…”

“Just scratch, you’re shot, Kay.” She looked at him trying to hide the pain in her face. His beautiful brown eyes filled with anxiety, staring at her bloody uniform.

She slowly pulled her shaky hand from her wound. She let out a painful breath, tears preventing her from seeing… Virgil quickly put more pressure on her wound than she did. But she still spoke. “I’m fine.”

He wiped her tears with his other hand. “No you’re not, you’re losing a lot of blood.” Suddenly his eyes looked around as if searching for something.

Probably anything to put pressure on the wound. He pressed it with something he took off his sash.

“Virgil… P-please don-’t leave me…” Her voice was only a small whisper, but he heard her.

“Sshh… I’ll never let you go, I’ll never…. Your eyes on me, Kay. …You’ll be fine, angel… Okay?”

“Okay… Lo-ve u…”


End file.
